


Sugden & livesy

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broadchurch inspired fic After a murder on the beach detective sugden is called into a job 20 miles away from his home in Leeds to the little seaside town of emmerdale to work with detective livesy on Aaron's first job in this department who's the murderer and lies will out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugden & livesy

Robert woke up at 3 am on July 22nd to a phone call , saying there had been a murder on the beach at 10:45 pm the night before . 

Groaning at the terrible timing he got ready and drove to the crime scene .

When he arrived the sun was just rising and he checked with forensics about possible causes of death to the woman aged 35   
Covered in bruises . It was a pattern forming probably a serial killer.

He was just wandering what could cause the kinda bruises on her wrists when there was a commotion behind him .

He turned to a bloke in a suit striding up to him , he notices the badge instantly and groans oh oh great this bloke looks barley capable and he's a grumpy mare.

"Hello di livesy" robert sighs holding his hand out 

He narrows his eyes at robert "why have you got my case I was away 1 week 1 damn week and suddenly there's some city pompous got my job" 

Robert smirked at that he could take that as a nickname his ex had called him worse on a daily bases 

"Nicknames already livesy your getting very full on" 

Aaron growls making robert grin "chill ok , I know your obviously not a fan of sharing but it's ok there's enough dead corpses and mystery for the both of us on this case, if you take a look it seems it's been done by the same person as as the Harrogate case, it's strange they always go for women with blonde hair" 

Aaron frowns "what" robert sighs and walks over to the body aaron following 

"See where those strange almost rope like burns and bruises are , on her wrists ?" 

Aaron nodded "that's the trade mark move of the past 4 murders of who us police have nicknamed the Yorkshire ripper mark 2 , it's because they always target women" 

Aaron nods in understanding "but how'd you know it's them for sure" 

He sighs at aaron "we don't , whoever this person is they have forensics baffled"

Aaron nods 

"This is your first case in this department isn't it" robert says with a smirk 

Aaron nods "is it that obvious" 

Robert smirk now turns to a small light hearted smile "just a tiny bit" he replys


End file.
